1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication, and more particularly, to the handling of data in multi-link multi-rate line cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication systems, line cards are used to receive and transmit traffic at network switches. Conventional line cards include multiple ports linked to other network entities such as hosts, routers, servers, other switches, etc. Many line cards have multiple ports that are all configured to handle particular data rates, such as 10 Gbps, 2.5 Gbps, 622 Mbps, 155 Mbps, etc.
However, some configurations may require that particular line cards or particular ports support different data rates. When the data rate for a single port or link changes, it is often necessary to bring the entire line card down. However, bringing the entire line card down prevents other ports or links from operating without interruption. Interrupting other ports or links can lead to dropped packets and adversely impact system performance.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques and mechanisms that allow multi-link multi-rate line cards to operate efficiently and reliably.